bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/The Slut
(Author Notes: Well, I was going to write of Hal, I will get to that. But I wished to write of Lola, who I feel is horribly misunderstood. This is inspired by Nirvana's hit Sappy.) There has always been a given notion for a male who remains sexually active. He's known as a 'go-getter' or 'a ladies man' in such congratulatory fashion. For the women, in fashion, she's known as a habringer of sorts. Where she is merely a slut, or a whore. Lola has heard it all, and has become familiar with every terminology given to a woman of sexual drive that it needn't shock her anymore. In the beginning she embraced this idea, that boys found her to be attractive. She wouldn't sleep with any asshole, but she did enjoy the added company of certain gentleman. She loved Johnny Vincent, that cannot be denied, but her lack of faith was often the fronting example of all the treatment she faced. He was sweet on her, as she was on him. Now that they were broken up, as in done, as in over ''she moved on. She sought many boys out afterwards and they provided her with short-term assurance. Of course, boys just love to get congratulated of their successes in life, and their was no shortage of rumors and tales of them having her at their whim. She found herself ousted from her clique, she moved back in with dear ole' dad. Dad who sat on the couch and cursed her every moment of every goddamn day. From then on she couldn't stand to be home, she'd up and leave and do.... Nothing. Sit at the beach, and watch the waves grow nearer as the tides rolled in, and the spring air brought it's many fantasies into the universe. Sitting alone at the beach she longed for someone to happen across her, cigarette dangling from her covetted lips. After some time Gord made her acquaintance. This wasn't the company that she had hoped for, of course all he wanted to do was pay fair dime to have his pleasures met. "I'm not a goddamn hooker," the rage fuming from her once treasured lips. The tears strolling down her eyes. Once she enjoyed the attention, now she shunned it. To them, to everyone, she was an object. A toy to be handled and thrusted around to be nothing but the offering of sex. She wanted to escape it, the tears strolled down her cheeks and she could feel the makeup whoozing down her face. There was nothing left to break, it was all broken. Gord was oblivious to it and even offered more currency in relation for a possible sexual encounter. "No, keep your goddamn money!" Lola sternly replied. She certainly didn't care if this ruined her reputation, it was already down in the dumps anyways. She stormed away from the beach and began to walk. To where, she did not know, nor did she care. Her legs had carried her within the walls of the school and she found herself sitting on the front steps of the Girls' Dorm. A few girls, younger than her walked out the main door and passed her on the steps. They turned to look at her, prying eyes, digging into her very soul. They uttered something to one another, you could guess what, and armed themselves with sly grins as they laughed. ''Great, nothing but a fucking whore. ''The tears continued, despite her best efforts to halt them. She remained there for close to an hour when another figure found its way to her, and sat next to her. She recognized his shaved head, and short, yet stout physique. Jimmy Hopkins. They had something magical going on last year, but it didn't last and now it was certainly over, so why was he there? "Look, Jimmy. I really don't need this, again." She sniffled. "Hey, that isn't what this is." He assured her, but she remained on her guard. She was wary of him, and all that he could do. He was very capable of leading women on and this certainly wasn't what she wanted, another monster to lead her astray. "I just wanted to know how I could help." ''Damn him, ''she thought. "Nothing." She bluntly remained as vigilant as she could, he could tell the subterfuge was not holding its ground well, though. "I can tell." He said, with a sense of irony. "What has Johnny done this time?" An expression of absolute worry marked his face, which already was masked in pimples. In a finiky sort of way she found him to be quite charming, and he was well aware of this as well. "It's nothing, I'm just." She fought for the word to say, "tired." "Oh?" He glanced into her eyes. This was the first time she could ever look into them and find genuine worry in them, this wasn't romantic. This was something pure that he was showing her. "I'm tired of being an object to them, a whore," she gritted. "A fucking toy, that they can use and abuse. I'm done with it and yet, yet it still haunts me." Oh no, here come the waterworks. Miraclously Jimmy conjured up a tissue and handed it to her, he even offered his sleeve. "Lola, you are a human being. I don't care what you did previously, there is no lack of humanity within you." Here comes Jimmy the Philosopher to the rescue. "You aren't a whore, you've made mistakes, don't let those from the past ruin your future." At this point Lola wanted to hug him but she found herself remaining stationary, unwavering. The tears she produced were now of joy. "You have made mistakes," he goes on to say, "but, seriously. Who hasn't?" Jimmy made his point. "Anyways," Jimmy jumped to his feet, and seemingly produced a skateboard from thin air. "I gotta jet!" "Jimmy, wait!" She called for him as he skated down the path, he stopped and turned to her immediately as she called to him. At this point she fumbled for her words, after getting his attention she didn't know where to go from there. Finally it came to her. "lets be friends." '(Author Notes: Next up, Hal. I'm sorry this is poor.)''' Category:Blog posts